


good boys (the kind who keep you up all night)

by MemeKonKNB (MemeKonYA)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonKNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kise-kun,” he starts and reaches for Ryouta’s cock with the hand that’s tacky with the remains of the lube he just got inside himself, “is going to be a good boy now, and finish what he started.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boys (the kind who keep you up all night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margi_lynn (majoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



> This is: a) shameless porn  
> b) unbeta'ed  
> c) totally and completely Lynn's fault.

“That’s it, Kise-kun. _Good boy_.”

That Ryouta doesn’t claw Kuroko’s hips up and comes right then and there is a miracle on its own, with the way Kuroko smirks down at him, tiny and as evil as he ever is with him, teasing because he knows Ryouta can take it, that Ryouta revels in the challenge of Kuroko’s wit.

He does clamp his hands firmly on Kuroko’s ass and thrusts up, hard and long, just to see Kuroko’s eyes flutter shut, and to hear his breathing hitch in a gasp.

Just because Kuroko’s hands on his chest spasm and because he bears his hips down in wordless reply.

Ryouta does it again, and this time it’s slower, much slower.

Kuroko groans and bites his lip and then looks at him, flustered and alive, and so gorgeous that Ryouta wants to eat him up; just lick him up and bite him everywhere, get to all the softness and gobble it up.

“Are you in a rush, Kise-kun?”

Ryouta smiles, feels the sweat dripping down his temple, feels his cheeks damp and heated, feels his pelvis burning under Kuroko, wet and obscene.

Kuroko’s words are provocative, and there’s a calculated lack of inflection that drives him wild, that draws honesty right out of him, “there’s so much I want to do to you, do _with you_ , Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko nods at him as if he completely understood what Kise’s going on about, as he moves his hips in little circles, bearing down softly again and again, his pink knees trembling with effort; it wouldn’t surprise him if Kuroko _did_ understand the depth of those words, because he’s perceptive to the point of annoyance, and even someone like Ryouta can put up just so many walls.

“I want to do a lot with Kise-kun too, and since Kise-kun is being _so good_ tonight, it’s making me want to do even more.”

“You’re so kind and giving, Kurokocchi,” he gasps, half playful and half panting with want as he lets a finger slide between Kuroko’s cheeks and rub at his hole where the skin’s wet and tender, clenching around his cock.

Kuroko leaks on top of him, heavy drops of pre come gliding down his dick and falling to land on Ryouta’s own stomach, sticky and warm and dirty.

Ryouta licks his own lips, _craves_ that taste, and rubs more insistently, his gut a mess of _need_.

Kuroko doubles over, lets out a wrecked groan right next to Ryouta’s ear. He twitches all over, and Ryouta feels it deep inside him, and groans after him, overwhelmed.

“I am really not, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says after a while, still next to him, curled in on himself, ass tightening in little spasms around Ryouta’s cock, “I am greedy and selfish. But thank you, anyway.”

If it were any other situation, Ryouta would whine at him about that being a lie until Kuroko got fed up at him and up and left him talking alone, replacing Kuroko’s self doubt and self-deprecation with the type of wholesome annoyance Ryouta knows only he can provide him.

The situation is what it is though, and Ryouta is balls deep in this boy that he loves, and that for some reason has decided to give him the time of the day instead of letting him to his own egotistical concerns and path to self betterment. 

And he gets honest to God _angry_.

He takes hold of Kuroko, grabs his hips and flips them around, buries him underneath his weight and size, legs splayed around his own hips, wider than Kuroko’s; Ryouta’s cock slips out of Kuroko with a wet sound that should maybe elicit some shame in him, but he’s too fixated on staring Kuroko down, with the kind of intensity he usually reserves for the court.

“You can’t do that when we’re doing this, Kurokocchi,” he says, and really what he means is that Kuroko shouldn’t do that at all, ever, but he knows how and when to choose his battles, “you’re killing my brain cells and I can’t tell you how amazing you are, it’s unfair.”

Kuroko gives him a little smile, a tiny upward curl of one corner of his mouth, something so small it might even be imperceptible for someone not looking.

But the thing is: Ryouta is _always_ looking, when it comes to Kuroko.

“Okay, Kise-kun.”

It’s not a ‘you’re right, Kise-kun, I am clearly an amazing person, sorry for discrediting myself and making humankind as a whole look bad’, but it’s not just a placating ‘okay, whatever, let’s keep this show on the road’. For one: Kuroko doesn’t do placating, he does whatever the fuck he wants, in a way that makes it seem mostly non-confrontational, unless he feels like calling you on your crap right in front of everyone and their moms. 

But also: there’s the warm way he’s looking at Ryouta, clear, honest eyes wide and trusting and receptive. It’s not quite a triumph yet, but a promise of something, an openness that wasn’t there before, when Kuroko was barely out of Teikou and hurting, shouldering so much responsibility that wasn’t his to, blaming himself for things that were never on him.

They stare at one another like that for a few seconds, with the sounds from the city swallowing their slowing breathing from outside Ryouta’s window. 

After a little while like that, Ryouta can’t help himself and presses a kiss to Kuroko’s lips, a soft, probing thing that Kuroko opens up to almost instantly.

Ryouta doesn’t keep track of how long it lasts, even though it feels like forever, with tongues sliding together, lips pliant and soft yet demanding, with the wet heat of it. He only knows that when they finally part he’s all but humping Kuroko, dicks sliding together without enough slick, a little rough and _so good_.

“ _Kise-kun_ ,” Kuroko rakes his nails along Ryouta’s back, not hard enough to leave welts (and Ryouta surprises himself by feeling vaguely disappointed about that), but hard enough to make his point.

“Yes?” He asks, sultry and teasing, as he pushes himself on his arms, putting distance between Kuroko and him. 

Kuroko _glares_ at him in that particular way he has, the one that leaves people guessing as to whether he’s pissed or just uninterested on whatever’s going on. 

He opens his mouth to spout some trite shit to keep riling Kuroko up, because it’s second nature, but one moment he’s staring down at the boy, and the next there’s a deceitfully delicate hand on his chest pushing him until Kuroko can climb him up again, legs on either side of him and ass straddling his hips, cocks bobbing with inertia. 

“I don’t have much of a sense of humor, Kise-kun.”

He wants to retort with a snort and a _you liar_ , but Kuroko reaches towards Ryouta’s bedside table, and he furrows his eyebrows for a second, thinking about what Kuroko could want from there, till Kuroko’s back on his field of vision, with Ryouta’s lube, and Ryouta is _speechless_.

He stays there gaping as Kuroko uncaps it and squirts a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers, and warms it up as he throws the tube to the side, a focused look on him that makes Ryouta’s gut quiver. 

Kuroko looks right at him as he kneels on his bed, raising himself from his sitting position as his hand disappears behind him.

Kuroko maintains eye contact while he fingers himself, getting himself all slick and loose again, and Ryouta can’t even watch as this happens and it’s still the hottest thing that’s happened to him in his whole life.

Kuroko bites his lip and furrows his brow as he thrusts himself back almost helplessly, almost as if he was frustrated, as if it wasn’t enough.

Ryouta reaches out, ready ( _burning_ ) to lend a helping hand, but Kuroko bats his hand away, almost like he does whenever Murasakibara tries to rustle his hair.

Ryouta holds in the urge to pout, but only because Kuroko reaches out to cup his cheek immediately afterwards and lets him nuzzle the palm of his hand.

When Kuroko is done, he hovers over Ryouta, and stares down at him in a way so intense that makes the hairs at his nape stand up, electrified.

“Kise-kun,” he starts and reaches for Ryouta’s cock with the hand that’s tacky with the remains of the lube he just got inside himself, “is going to be a good boy now, and finish what he started.”

Ryouta’s breathing hitches for the words, and then he gasps and clutches at the blankets as Kuroko sits himself on his dick, taking it to the hilt in a motion so smooth it should belong to really nice, really quality porn.

He just nods stupidly, and thinks about trying to string some words together, something vaguely intelligent and at least moderately suave meaning _fuck yes_ , but all that comes out is, “Kurokocchi, you’re so hot when you talk like that.”

Kuroko hums as he sets his pace (and Ryouta puts his skills to good use, synching up with him on the third or fourth thrust), hands going to Ryouta’s abs as he blinks at him a couple of times, almost dazed.

“Kise-kun would think that, really. Being so adventurous,” he sounds almost as if he’s talking to himself, voice rough and uneven, stuttering here and there when Ryouta’s thrusts go deeper, rub him _just right_.

Ryouta wonders exactly _how easy he is_ when even that makes his cock twitch. 

He nods at Kuroko and clenches and unclenches his hands where they rest on Kuroko’s pale, sweaty skin, feeling so tempted to leave bruises there that everyone else will see in the locker room and easily recognize for what they are.

Kuroko pinches him on the side, almost as if he can hear what Ryouta’s thinking about, but embarrassingly enough, it only makes him hiss because of the bolt of arousal that shoots through him.

“Huh,” Kuroko says then, and his ass tightens around Ryouta, “ _really adventurous._ ”

Ryouta’s breathing stutters audibly and he closes his eyes for a second or two, feeling overstimulated and _done_ for.

When he opens his eyes again, feeling vaguely mortified about how on edge he already is after barely a few thrusts, Kuroko is still looking at him, now with that elusive warm smile of his that Ryouta is absolutely useless against because he just loves it so much, would do so much for.

“Be good and come for me, Kise-kun” he says then, “I want to see you come for me.”

_And Ryouta does._

He just bucks up and gasps as his orgasm hits, intense like he’s never felt before, leaving his mind blank and his muscles aching one second and pliant the next.

When he’s through the aftershocks, breathing more evenly, thinking more clearly, he starts feeling acute embarrassment. 

Kuroko doesn’t seem at all irritated by the fact that Ryouta came first, and just seems to be oddly focused on the way Ryouta’s come dribbles down between his legs. He’s hard, angry red and still leaking, and Ryouta _has_ to make him come, _needs_ to blow his mind.

“Kise-kun?”

He doesn’t even know when he starts moving, doesn’t even know how he gets Kuroko against the bed’s header, doesn’t know anything other than the fact that one second he’s coming his brains out fast like a fourteen year old kid, and the next he’s saying ‘let me be good for you’, and teasing the slit of Kuroko’s dick, before wrapping his lips around its head.

The scent makes his head spin, musky and dirty with lube and their combined sweat, and Ryouta’s tangy come, and it only makes him drool as he tries to take Kuroko to the hilt, tongue rubbing over the shaft slowly as his eyes water.

It’s _so good_.

He’d never thought that blowing another dude could be this good, this gratifying, this erotic, but it just is. Maybe because it’s Kuroko on the receiving end, making tiny noises deep in his throat and gasping, and petting his hair because even like this that guy just _can’t_ hurt somebody else, can’t help but be polite when any other guy would’ve grabbed onto Ryouta’s hair and choked him on their dick.

Maybe it’s because Kuroko is detail oriented, and keeps saying things like ‘you’re so skilled, Kise-kun’, and ‘you look so good like this, Kise-kun’, and it’s making heat pool in his gut. 

Kuroko starts softly trying to pull him away when he’s close, trying to warn him with soft _Kise-kun_ s that only make Ryouta want to keep going, briefly pulling away so he can pump at Kuroko’s length a few times and give him a heated look before sinking back down, drooling on Kuroko’s cock as Kuroko starts spasming.

He swallows around Kuroko’s dick until Kuroko’s done twitching, a mess of heavy breathing and tremors as Ryouta laps up even the last drops, teasing the slit till Kuroko’s batting his head away, too oversensitive.

Ryouta lets himself rest on Kuroko’s thigh then, looking up at Kuroko’s flushed face, eyes half-lidded and lips bitten red and raw. He’s never looked this wrecked, and he’s never looked this beautiful. 

“You know,” Ryouta says, and a playful smile starts spreading across his face as he lazily draws figures on one of Kuroko’s inner thighs with the tip of his index finger, “you’re a pretty good boy yourself, Kurokocchi.”

He laughs heartily as Kuroko softly tugs on his hair for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
